Selfless
by Flibber T. Gibbet
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke was a selfish person, a fact that he would admit, if only to himself in the safety of his mind. He was selfish and he knew it was childish. But did that really change anything? If you knew it was bad, but did nothing to change it?


Selfless

Flibber T. Gibbet

Rated: T... I really do have something against the letter "K"

Disclaimer: No. Don't you frickin' dare go there. It's late (or rather really early) and I'm cranky and I frickin' know that I don't frickin' own Naruto.

Warnings: boyxboy, words strung together with no real pattern, departure from supposed topic, a most likely OOC Sasuke, and the customary bad writing

Notes: 20th fic... High school starts Tuesday... Anyone else's school starts in July? We're a bunch of freaks here. But the point is that this is quite likely my last fic for two to three months. Maybe. I dunno.

But I swear I will get caught up with _all_ reviews replies soon! _Promise!_

Read and hopefully enjoy.

o0oOo0o

Uchiha Sasuke was a selfish person, a fact that he would admit, if only to himself in the safety of his mind. He was selfish and he knew it was childish. But did that really change anything? If you knew it was bad, but did nothing to change it?

It wasn't material goods that he wanted because he had enough of them and frankly, they weren't that interesting. It was something far more precious.

Attention.

Sasuke wondered if he had been happier when he was on the quest to kill his brother, because then, he knew that most of, if not all of, Naruto's focus, concentration, _attention_ was on him. It may have been only to bring him back, but Sasuke knew that he still took up the majority of the blonde's thoughts.

And that pleased him.

But now Itachi was dead and he was back in Konoha and Naruto didn't have to revolve his life around bringing his best friend back. Sasuke supposed he should be happy that Naruto could now live his life normally, without worrying whether his best friend was going to kill him. But he wasn't.

He missed having Naruto's constant attention and he hated seeing -_sharing_- the dobe with other people. Because that meant Sasuke wasn't the one taking up his thoughts.

Sasuke savored the heady kisses Naruto seemed to like to give and he relished the nights spent together, bodies meshing together in sheer ecstasy.

And everyday, he reluctantly gave Naruto back to the world, hoping that he would come back in the end. Naruto always came back before, but who is to say anything about the future?

Sasuke thought of Naruto as something incredible to be admired and enjoyed but never to be tamed.

_A six-year-old Sasuke watched a brilliantly colored butterfly fly intricate patterns against the sky. He wished the butterfly would come closer, so he could catch it and keep it in his room. And the butterfly skimmed the grass next to him. Ever so carefully, he cupped around his hands around the exquisite creature. He felt the wings beat furiously against his hands. He giggled; it tickled. He closed his hands together and brought them to his face. Hesitantly, he parted his hands. The butterfly was still trying to escape but much more weakly now. One gauzy wing had been torn._

Never to be tamed. The results could be disastrous, deadly.

So Sasuke never tried to keep Naruto for himself. He forced himself not to seek more than Naruto's love. And he let the blonde live his life.

Because freedom made Naruto happy. And Naruto should always be happy.

And because wasn't sharing something you really wanted the selfless thing to do?

o0oOo0o

Aw, man, talk about lame endings. Review if for some reason you thought this deserved a review, compliments (?!), comments, or criticism.

This sorry excuse for a fic came to life when I was feeling depressed. I'm essentially a selfish person, like Sasuke in this story. I want the attention of the people I care about. I know it's childish but... that doesn't change anything. And I feel that this doesn't live up to my other fics... I'm **really**, **really** sorry if I let you down with this... That's one of my worst fears, y'know...

Moving on. Advertising is bad but... if you like Drarry, check out my first Harry Potter fic, _Singing Poltergeists_.

Please? Feedback would be adored, loved, and quite possibly worshipped.

And since you probably won't be hearing from me, fic-wise, for a few months, my birthday is coming up September 2nd! I'll be 14. And my parents said they'll start teaching me how to drive.

Can't wait to wreck something!

Just kidding.

Sigh. The notes are always longer than the actual fic.

Think that's it.

love,

her uke

ftg.


End file.
